


The Totally (Not) Gay Hamilchat

by that_one_lams_girl



Series: Hamilton Stuff Because I Can [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All the gayness, And implied rape, Anyways, F/F, F/M, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, I suck at this, Implied abuse, M/M, enjoy the gayness that is this hamilchat plus me lol, i am also inconsistent, i cannot write tags to save my life, i love gay shit, ill add more tags later but for now this is it byyyyyye, im sorry, im sorry again let’s go byyye, oh there is also some angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_lams_girl/pseuds/that_one_lams_girl
Summary: Hamilton groupchat. At least, my attempt at a Hamilton groupchat. Enjoy.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I’m inconsistent guys! Don’t rub it in! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. I accidentally posted the Genderbend musical when I wasn’t finished with it, so I will finish it later, I promise! Also, I said that I would post the other chapters for the oneshots, and I’m almost done! I just need time. Anyways, enjoy this babbling mess of a gc!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna escalate quick I can see it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be pretty short guys, I’m sorry! But more wil come for my other stories I promise! Enjoy!

_**hammyham has created a group chat!** _

_**hammyham has added largebaguette to the chat.** _

_**hammyham has added herctheirishman to the chat.** _

_**hammyham has added thegayturtle to the chat.** _

**_——_ **

**thegayturtle:** heeeyyy why did laf and herc get added before me?! That’s not fair sjdbrjeldi

**largebaguette:** because mon ami I am more loved than you ;3

**thegayturtle:** well it’s still not fair

**hammyham:** babe chill you know I love you most and Laf get out please you hurt my boyfriend

**largebaguette:** I did nothing of the sort mon petit lion why would you accuse me of doing such a thing 

**herctheirishman:** because you kinda have that tendency to hurt people laf. don’t you remember that one time you made eliza stay home from school for a week because you said that nobody liked her hair color?

**largebaguette:** she asked me how her hair looked mon amour

I had to tell her the truth

**hammyham:** I think you could have done it in a better way tho :/

you know what

this gc needs a name

**thegayturtle:** on it.

_**thegayturtle named the group**_ **Rev Set 1.0**

**herctheirishman:** oh shit that’s cool I like that shskendbdb 

**largebaguette:** that is beautiful mon ami well done

**hammyham:** that’s my boo

slways so creative

**thegayturtle:** *always

_**hammyham kicked thegayturtle from the chat.** _

**herctheirishman:** ALEX.

**hammyham:** what he corrected me nobody corrects me

**largebaguette:** mon ami put him back now please

**hammyham:** *sigh* fine.

_**hammyham added thegayturtle to the chat.** _

**thegayturtle:** ALEX WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

**hammyham:** *Alex, what the actual fuck?! I thought you loved me.

**_thegayturtle kicked hammyham from the chat._ **

**herctheirishman:** dear god.

**thegayturtle:** *God

_**herctheirishman kicked thegayturtle from the chat.** _

**largebaguette:** mon amour why would you do that

**herctheirishman:** so that we could be alone ;) ;3

**largebaguette:** oh well in that case

do you want to come over and

how you say

get it on ;3

**herctheirishman:** i’ll be over in five 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so far! More to come soon! :) ;)


	2. some gay shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some gay mullette and lams

**hammyham:** Okay

so

what was all of the gay shit here yesterday

hello

hello

somwonw answer me

plz

im dyyyying

**thegayturtle:** *someone and *I’m

**hammyham:** I will make your life a literal hell

fhyte meh

**thegayturtle:** gladly

meet me inside bro

**hammyham:** o shit nevermind

**thegayturtle:** that’s what I thought

also get off of your phone you coward

we’re in class

**hammyham:** has that ever stopped me

like seriously 

think about it

**thegayturtle:**.....

o shit u right

**herctheirishman:** can you guys like

not

blow up my fucking phone

**hammyham:** oh go fuck a horse ya dingus

**largebaguette:** hey don’t talk to herc like that

he did nothing wrong

**thegayturtle:** that’s a lie but okay

**largebaguette:** mon amour don’t listen to them

they are 

how you say

jelly us

**herctheirishman:** jealous babe

and yeah I agree

they don’t have a relationship like us

**thegayturtle:** you literally fucked a horse shut up

**hammyham:** o shit git em babe

**thegayturtle:** Thank you babe *kisses u*

**hammyham:** I’m literally right next to you why did you type it

instead of just

doing it

ya dingus

**herctheirishman:** that’s gay

**largebaguette:** hercules

we have been dating

for

three years

what are you saying mon amour

**thegayturtle:** oof now that’s gay

**hammyham:** you know what’s gonna be oof next

my foot

up your 

pretty freckled ass

how dare you

**herctheirishman:** yyyyyyyep

i’m out

peace

holler at me when y’all knuckleheads are sane and not showing everyone your gay

**largebaguette:** herc

outside

now

**thegayturtle:** o shit

they’re gonna brawl out there

that’s not good

i hope washing machine didn’t notice

**hammyham:** yeah that’s not gonna end well but its wahtever

**thegayturtle:** *it’s whatever

_**hammyham has kicked thegayturtle out of the chat.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so inconsistent please shoot me


	3. be more gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaAAAA??????

**hammyham:** y’all ever see a boy so pretty u cry???? because uh mood

**thegayturtle:** you*

also me, seeing lafayette

**hammyham:** literally die

**herctheirishman:** debatable

like have u seen laf

very questionable statement

**largebaguette:** i will slice you with a machete

**herctheirishman:** oh yeah? you and what machete?

**largebaguette:** don’t have a machete but a loaf of bread will do

**hammyham:** oOoh

**thegayturtle:**??????

**herctheirishman:**????????

**largebaguette:** you are, how you say,

uncultured swines

**hammyham:** correct

**thegayturtle:** i’m still confused bab e

**hammyham:** have u rlly never heard of be more chill

this is a travesty

**largebaguette:** a travesty indeed

**hammyham:** the only reasonable punishment here

is beheading

**herctheirishman:** woah there dude

thats a little extreme

**largebaguette:** nothing is extreme in the eyes of a gremlin

**_hammyham removed largebaguette from the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m new to this story don’t eat me  
> 👊😔

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was pretty hard to to, but I will try to make more if you liked it. More to come soon!


End file.
